Love Nest
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Rin Tezuka views the world a bit differently, so it should come as no surprise that she loves without regards to gender. The two people she loves the most are of different genders, and not without feelings for each other either, so the proper course of action is obvious-screw social norms and live as a perfect threesome. Rin/Hisao/Emi.
1. Love Nest

Love Nest  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: I did say I had switched around to an OT3, didn't I?

Like most couples' beds, the bed contained four arms—two male, two female—and four legs—again, two male, two female. There were, however, three heads.

Okay, this wasn't entirely true. Emi Ibarazaki did have legs, although they ended just past the knees, and Rin Tezuka did have at least some vestiges of arms. But it was undeniable that the only member of the trio in possession of four whole limbs was the lone male, Hisao Nakai.

Emi and Rin had met during their first year at Yamaku Academy, the private school that catered to students with physical disabilities. The housing department had decided that a girl missing half of her legs and a girl missing almost all of her arms "complemented each other well" and had placed them in rooms across the hall from one another, and despite the former being a driven athlete (a runner, ironically) and the latter being a laid-back, often spacey artist, the two became fast friends. _Close_ friends. Very close. Emi kind of viewed Rin as a little sister, in a way—Emi was actually a year older than her classmates, as the accident that had taken her legs also caused her to miss nearly an entire year of school.

Rin's feelings towards Emi were perhaps not exactly the same as Emi's feelings towards Rin, even from the beginning. Rin saw the world a bit differently from most, so it shouldn't be a huge surprise that when she loved, little things like gender were of no issue. Emi, perhaps out of innocence or perhaps because she didn't _want_ to believe that Rin had ulterior motives—that Rin, the girl who always seemed to have her head in the clouds, was _capable_ of being disingenuous—so she unquestioningly performed services for Rin that, if she'd stopped to think about it, were actually quite intimate. Helping her with bathing, or when she had her period. Emi loved Rin as well, even if it wasn't necessarily in that way.

Hisao had transferred in during their third year. Somehow, the young man had made it almost all the way to adulthood without an underlying heart condition flaring up even once, but once it had made itself known, he'd had to transfer to Yamaku when he was discharged from the hospital. Completely by accident—literally—Emi had met him first. Once she found out the reasons for his arrival, she instantly hated the way they'd met—namely, with her crashing into him while running in the halls. But it hadn't done any harm, unlike when she'd inadvertently drawn him into a race after her friend and confidant, the school nurse, had enlisted her to help get Hisao in better shape. She'd instantly grown worried about him, and they'd set up a plan to get Hisao in better physical shape. And she'd also invited him to lunch shortly after that, along with her best friend Rin—who, it turned out, Hisao had already met. More than once, actually. He'd been helping her out with her project for the school festival. Emi was quite pleased with this, actually, and the trio ended up spending the festival together, Emi taking the lead, of course. It would be easier to keep an eye on both of them if they were cool with each other. And they certainly did hit it off. Hisao ended up joining the art club after the festival. Emi was thrilled, because she liked Hisao, and he had given her the early-morning running partner she'd long desired.

But eventually her joy turned to jealousy, because she'd _really_ come to like Hisao. And while he had been getting somewhat close to her, he seemed truly interested in Rin. She thought she could be happy, seeing her two best friends together, but she found that she'd misjudged things. Rin, in all of her bizarre Rin-ness, hadn't given Hisao enough indication that she felt the same about him. And one day when it was just Emi and Hisao up on the roof at lunch, she'd said something about the two of them and he'd said that as far as he knew they were still just friends, and Emi confessed. And Hisao…didn't exactly reject her, but he still continued to be Rin's support. He helped her through a very tough time in her life—better than Emi thought she could've done. And Rin finally managed to express her feelings to Hisao. And this, more than anything, threatened to crush Emi.

Except it didn't, because Rin had mentioned how close the two had been. That they'd slept in the same bed before. And perhaps…perhaps Rin wanted Emi, too. Emi wasn't really sure what to make of it, when Rin had asked her to come to her room, only to find both Rin and Hisao naked when she got there, but that night, she'd found herself involved in a threesome with her best friend, someone she'd been as close to as a sister, and the boy that she was in love with. And it somehow felt…right.

That was where their unconventional relationship started, that night shortly before their graduation from high school—five years ago, now. Obviously there would be no marriage, because that would constitute polygamy in some way. Is it really polygamy if it's a triangular union? Emi knew that if Hisao had to choose just one, it would probably be Rin…but they both knew that Rin wouldn't _let_ him make that choice, because Hisao and Emi were equal in _her_ heart. So they didn't marry. They just lived together—all three of them.

Usually they slept with Hisao in the middle—the arrangement that pleased the most people—though occasionally Rin would insist on being in the middle. On this night, it was the former arrangement. Of course, Hisao was turned towards Rin, his arms wrapped around her—not because she was his "favorite"; the two were both his beloved girlfriends, and even though the practical scientist did find more joy with the dreamy artist, he loved Emi too much to ever let her feel like she was second-best. It was Hisao who had helped her figure out what to do with her life, since running could only get her so far. She'd never bothered thinking about that. What could she do, besides run? …It didn't matter. She could run, and she had been able to run within a year of losing her legs. The path was obvious. Who would be more qualified to help others who were thrown into the same situation? And so she pursued a career in physical therapy, specializing in those who had lost the use of their legs.

No, when they were "in bed" together, Hisao gave equal attention to both of his ladies. The reason he gave Rin more attention when they were merely sleeping rather than sleeping _together_ was because she seemed to be the more fragile of the two. Emi was strong; Rin was a little wisp of a thing who often tended to run cold. Not that Hisao was the sturdiest specimen himself, with his weak heart.

A soft moaning from behind him alerted Hisao that it was time for a change of plans. Well, Emi was _physically_ the strongest of the trio, anyway. She still had nightmares, though, relating to the accident that had claimed both her legs and the life of her father. "There, there, Emi," Hisao whispered. "I'm here for you."

He heard a rustling from behind him again and turned his head, still not turning his body away from Emi's. Rin got out of the bed, circled around, and got back in on the other side. Hisao gently moved Emi over so that Rin could fit on the far side of the bed. Tonight, Emi needed her two pillars. Tonight, it was her turn to be flanked by two people who loved her. The nightmares subsided, and soundly she slept.

Emi was a bit surprised when she woke up, feeling warm bodies on both sides of her. "Rise and shine, Hisao. Time for our morning run."

"Mmm…I'm tired. Can we not?"

"Heh…can't let you do that." Emi reflected on the unexpected situation. "Wish I could. It's my fault you didn't sleep much, isn't it?"

"Come on, you know that insomnia is a side effect of my medication."

"Is Rin sleeping next to me instead of next to you also a side effect of your medication?" she teased. "I know I had another nightmare last night. And you both were there for me. …Thanks."

"…Can we get our morning exercise a different way?" Hisao gave Emi his best smile, then tried to adopt the same expression she'd used on him whenever she wanted something from him.

"The puppy-dog eyes don't work on me. I _made_ the puppy-dog eyes." She gently shook Rin. "Hey, Rin, you want to come with us on our morning run? We'll slow it down for you, and I promise you won't regret it if you do."

"That your compromise?" Hisao asked. Emi nodded.

Rin yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time for us all to get physical together," Hisao said. Rin gave him a quizzical look—at least, Hisao thought it looked quizzical; it was hard to tell because she was still half-asleep. "Emi's suggestion. She's up for some 'morning glory', but only if you're willing to join us for a light jog."

Rin considered this. "Think I can do that. Maybe sleep later." As an artist, Rin lacked the set hours that her two loved ones had, setting her own schedule and working from their home, so if she decided that she'd sleep later, then she would. Unless their morning jog inspired her, in which case she'd probably end up painting as soon as they got back, possibly even forgoing the three-way if the itch was bad enough. "I don't own a sports bra."

"Hmm…that could be problematic," Emi said. "I'd lend you one of mine, but it probably wouldn't fit you. I guess you'll have to use a regular one for today; we'll have to get you one later."

"'Kay."

* * *

CCX: That was…surprisingly banal. I might continue it, or I might not. Only decided on how long after the game to set this as I wrote it, even though much of this was premeditated. And, yes, this is basically a composite of both girls' routes, though much closer to Rin's than Emi's since none of Emi's H-scenes happen. Though since Hisao does become healthier, it seems as though it goes through "Proper Exercise" and "Is Carnival!" rather than "Creative Pain" and "Clouds in My Head". Hope this was enjoyable. This is Cyberchao X, signing off.


	2. Love Nest 2

Love Nest  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: Told you there was a chance this would continue.

"I wish there was a way we could all three have a baby."

"What?" Hisao and Emi were both a bit concerned about what Rin meant by her latest outburst, both of them picturing something involving mpreg.

"One baby. Three parents. It doesn't work."

Emi gave a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess I see what you mean. Our little family poses some problems, in that no child could possibly have all three of us as genetic parents. I suppose Hisao's going to just have to try his hardest to knock us both up at the same time, so that we could have 'twins' with each of us being the biological mother of one of them."

"Or we could just adopt," Hisao pointed out.

"Dumbass, no adoption agency would approve an arrangement as unconventional as ours. Hell, even if we weren't living as a threesome most agencies would approve a pair of unwed parents."

"Good point. Half-twins it is, then." A pause. "Wait we're not ready to be parents!"

"Take it up with Rin."

"Hisao's right. But when we are, Emi's plan will work, but it would be better if we could have one baby with three parents. But we can't."

Emi hugged Rin. "I'm glad you opened my eyes."

"Were they shut?"

Emi giggled. "To the possibility of 'us'. To the idea of all three of us, together. But also…just to the idea of you and me, being more than just friends. I only wish I'd realized it sooner."

"It's okay. I enjoyed every moment of our relationship. Enjoy," she corrected. "Have enjoyed, and still enjoy."

"I get it. You've loved every bit of it so far, and it keeps on giving." Rin nodded. "I love you, Rin." Not entirely unexpectedly—hell, she'd practically invited it—Emi found Rin's lips pressed to hers, tongue begging for entry and receiving it. No doubt, Rin was a lover. She could be a little moody at times, but whenever she wasn't in one of her moods—and sometimes even when she was, although at those times she'd rarely initiate anything, but would still accept unless she was in a particularly bad funk—she was a very passionate person. For the energetic Emi, this was ideal—Hisao's maleness made him a preferable target for her sexual desires, but his heart condition meant there was only so much he could take, and having to share him with Rin meant she'd wear him down even faster. Rin, for all her apparent lethargy, could spend hours on a single task if she so fancied, be it painting (which it often was) or making love.

Hisao beheld his two beautiful girlfriends, wondering how he'd ever gotten so lucky. Most guys would be lucky to have _one_ girl as wonderful as Rin or Emi, and he had them both. Were they perfect? No, but who is? Emi was pretty close, though she was prone to act a bit childish at times and maybe slightly spoiled. Rin, as mentioned before, had some severe mood swings, going from passionate lover to standoffish loner in a matter of minutes. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration—usually when she wanted to be left alone, it was because she'd had trouble with her painting. Hisao didn't like leaving her alone in this state, and tried to act as a muse instead, but it was inevitable at times. As long as she was okay, Hisao and Emi would give her that space when she wanted it. Compromise is the foundation of any good relationship. And of course, the sight before him at the moment was the stuff of male fantasies, although he considered for a moment and decided that the average male's fantasy would have more limbs in it than his two beauties. "The limbless wonders", those two. The first time he'd heard them referred to as such was by his conspiracy theorist neighbor in the Yamaku dorms, Kenji Setou, and it was most certainly derisive coming from his misogynist mouth. But it was an apt description, because in spite of their missing limbs, they were both wondrous and, in Hisao's mind, wonderful. But enough was enough. Seeing your girlfriends making out with someone else, even if it's each other, would drive any man jealous. "You have enough room in here for one more?" he asked, his lips moving to a particular spot on Rin's neck that he'd found while his hand crept up Emi's skirt, massaging the firm buttocks before creeping _ever so slowly_ towards the front.

Emi slapped the hands away. "I really don't have time for full-fledged sex. Don't you have to be at work soon, too?

"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Guess I just get jealous when my girls are making out with someone other than me."

"Even if it's each other?" Rin asked. Hisao grinned, and Rin's confusion turned into a bright smile. "I wish you didn't have to go to work so soon. I'd make it up to you. I guess I still could, in a different way. Surprise you when you get home."

"If you tell me, it's not a surprise."

"Yes it is. You only know there will be something. It could be a meal, or a new painting just for you, or a live tiger like those two guys in Las Vegas." Having had their mornings thoroughly Rinnified, Emi and Hisao were now both content to leave, for grad school and work respectively. (Emi hadn't gone to university straight out of high school the way Hisao had, so while he already had his career set, she was still working towards hers.)

* * *

Hisao came home before Emi and found a note pinned to the door, in what was unmistakably Rin's handwriting. "To Hisao or Emi—don't come in until the other is home." So Hisao waited outside for Emi to return.

"Hey, Hisao, what are you waiting out here for?" she asked.

"You. Rin posted a note telling whichever of us got here first to wait for the other one before coming in."

"So I'm going to be in on this surprise too?"

"Apparently."

Flower petals leading towards the bedroom. Were they rose petals? Surprisingly, Rin wasn't actually in there. Instead, another note. "Change out of anything you wouldn't want to get messy." There was also a crude drawing of the layout of their home with an arrow pointed at Rin's studio.

"Okay, now I'm a little freaked out," Emi said.

"Really? I'm a bit intrigued."

"Oh, I'm that, too," Emi assured him. The tarp placed on the floor and walls near the entrance to the studio alerted them that something was going to happen as soon as they entered, so they weren't _too_ surprised when their arrival was met by a deluge of pouring buckets and squirting bottles of paint. Rin, herself decked out in various shades of reds and pinks and whites, which were still wet, and wearing only a painter's smock, also applied color. Emi's body was covered in cool colors—greens, blues, and purples—while Hisao's was done in warm colors—oranges and yellows, and since Rin had taken reds for herself, earthy browns were also in Hisao's repertoire.

"This is our surprise?"

"This is preparation." She started up fans near the top of the room, which blew around even more flower petals—rose petals, cherry blossoms, and even more. "Time for performance art. All the world's a canvas, or at least all of the floor. No time to waste; you don't want your paint to dry." Lacking arms to properly pull them down, Rin applied one of her arm stumps to the backs of each of her lovers' necks to coax them towards the ground.

"So exactly what do we do?" Emi asked.

"Silly Emi. We make love! All three of us. Don't worry, this paint is non-toxic although it still isn't recommended you ingest any more than absolutely necessary. Colors make love too, and flower petals land in wet paint from love and stick."

"Uh…"

"'Colors make love'. There's a reason that each color of paint is, at least to start, only on one of our three bodies. My colors are "warm" and yours are "cool", while Rin wears the typical "passionate" combo. As we make love, our colors come together and mingle." Hisao went to the furthest point from two girls he could muster. "Should I start here?"

"Waste of paint. Probably going to crop canvas afterwards."

"Gotcha."

"You explained it well, Hisao. As should be expected from an art club member."

"Being an art club member didn't really do much to prepare me for you. Maybe it helped me figure out how to see you, but you're so good at avoiding normalcy that the only one who can help anyone to understand you is _you_."

"Thank you," Rin said, now realizing that this was not a bad thing the way she'd believed back in high school. "Let's begin."

"Wait…doesn't 'performance art' usually refer to something with an audience?" Hisao asked.

Rin shrugged. "Not this."

"How'd you rig this up, anyway?" Emi asked. Rin didn't even give an answer, instead reaching for Hisao and beginning to "finger" him, which for her involved her toes. Rin's toes _were_ her fingers, in every practical way. The physical intimacy began with just the two of them, until Emi reached them and pulled them apart, inserting herself between them. Rin frowned as she noticed that Emi had removed her prosthetic legs. Less paint distribution that way. "Come on, you know I always take my legs off for sex," Emi said, and Rin pouted. (CCX: Let it never be said that I don't make sacrifices for my work. I tested if it was possible to crawl with only my knees touching the floor rather than both knees and feet, and it was—and furthermore, a form of crawling with neither feet nor hands on the floor was possible as well. Thing is, I have bad knees, so it was probably a stupid idea. Point is, given how good physical condition she's in, Emi should have no problems propelling herself across the floor without her prosthetics on, at least for short periods of time.)

Emi had no problem changing Rin's expression. "I think someone needs some cheering up," Emi said mischievously.

"Hey, I did this for the two of you. Besides, you should feel honored to take part in one of my creations," Rin teased. Hisao got the message, though, and the two double-teamed the armless girl, Emi pressing her front against Rin's and massaging the breasts while Hisao got behind her, reaching around to finger her. Rin couldn't help but give her usual silly-looking grin, awash in pleasure. She writhed and moaned under the combined pressure—perhaps subconsciously a bit more so than she would have normally, in order to make sure the canvas was being covered, but this painting wasn't supposed to look like anything in particular. It was just supposed to _be_, be whatever it ended up being, be…a beautiful symbol of the bond the three of them shared. She let her body act on its own as her mind wandered. On further thought, Emi removing her legs wasn't a bad thing, because it meant she'd had to crawl over. Hands and knees probably were better, and besides it meant watching that cute butt waving around in the air.

* * *

CCX: I feel the need to step aside here to explain myself, because it seems like just about every one of these fics has included a reference to Emi's butt. Surely I'm not the only one that noticed how prominently it's focused on in the game itself, right? Start with the times that they're running around the track. There isn't actually a sprite for it, surprisingly, but a lot of the time Hisao is following behind the faster Emi. Okay, so no back sprite in those bright red short-shorts. The CGs make up for it. Start with the ones from the track meet—not head on, but it'll do. Then, of course, there's that anal scene, and her final CG from her good ending also has her presenting her naked backside to the camera. Not even Rin, who doesn't actually wear a skirt, has as many CGs where you can make out the curves of her behind. There, I've said my piece.

* * *

But Emi could only focus on Rin for so long, because in the end, Hisao was the one she truly loved. Rin was Rin, which made her special, but Emi still considered herself to be heterosexual, not bisexual. She wasn't attracted to women in general, but she loved Rin with all of her heart, and wanted to make her happy. Emi had no trouble reconciling these seemingly disparate facts. In her mind, she wasn't _sexually attracted to_ Rin—she was just in love with her. A silly rationalization? Maybe. But she accepted it, and nobody questioned her, because the only ones who even knew were the two people who loved her. Rin knew this, and she was willing to turn it around and get Hisao into the center. After seeing Rin's warning, both of the other two had entered the room in undergarments alone, and these were quickly thrown aside as Rin wrapped her now cherry-red lips around Hisao's member. Emi's small breasts, heretofore their natural color as they'd been covered by her bra, now took on the same sunny yellow as Hisao's back as she pressed herself up against him and started to grind. "Ahh…Hisao… Hisao… …Rin!" The ever-mischievous artist had snuck a foot through the gap between Hisao's legs and inserted her toe into Emi's warm folds. That was the other thing that made Emi's excuse so feeble—even though she didn't believe herself to be physically attracted to Rin, only emotionally attracted, she found Rin to be every bit as good in bed as Hisao, if not better. As stated before, Hisao's heart condition left him ill-equipped to keep up with her. She spread her legs, or what remained of them, and rode Hisao as hard as she could, until it seemed like he was starting to wear out. "Rin, you got enough warm colors in there? Hisao looks a bit tired."

"I think we can manage. Besides…I see another source."

Emi briefly looked confused, but her mouth soon opened in a gasp as she felt the friction of unformed arms against her breasts. "R-Rin…"

"Yes, Emi?" she replied, softly and sweetly. Very softly, as this was all that was needed—Rin's mouth was already right at Emi's ear, lips gently tugging at the lobe.

"I think we should lie down. We really aren't very compatible like this." It was true—the two were horribly suited to do anything with each other in an upright position. Without her legs, Emi was too short to meet up with Rin properly, and without any arms, Rin couldn't even hold her up. They collapsed, rolling around until their bodies found Hisao's again, at which point they drew him back into their circle. "This is nice."

"What is?" Hisao asked.

"Just lying around, the three of us together. Is your painting done, Rin?"

"_Our_ painting," Rin corrected. "We should get cleaned up now, and then maybe dinner." She got pensive again. "I should've laid down more tarps." Eventually it seemed likely that they'd track wet paint across the carpet.

"Will this one have a name?" Hisao asked.

"I already told you. 'Colors Make Love'."

"…Too blunt," Hisao said. "What about 'Love of Colors'? Sounds more innocuous, but it isn't."

"…I suppose."

"Well, I like it," Emi said, "and if this one's all of ours, then two yeses and an okay means that's what it's called." She put her legs back on. "Will this paint come out?"

"Of our skin?"

"Of my prosthetics."

"…Might want to get those washed first. Are they dishwasher-safe?"

Emi just stared at her. "Eh…well, we do wash plastic things and metal things in there, so I don't see why they wouldn't be. I usually hand-wash them, though."

"Then bring them into the bath with us."

"Shower," Hisao corrected. "We wouldn't be able to clean off this much paint in a plugged tub."

"All three of us? Could be a tight fit," Emi said.

"I don't mind. Do you mind, Rin?"

"I don't mind."

Emi grinned. "You two are insatiable. Well, at least we'll be right there if you have a heart attack…even if I won't be able to move with my legs off."

"I can dial a phone with my feet if you need me to," Rin offered. "Call for help if Hisao gets too oversexed."

"I appreciate your concern…but we've been together for five years and I've never once had a heart attack in bed with you two. A minor flutter, maybe, but that's all."

"But we won't be in bed. We'll be in a shower," Rin pointed out. Neither Hisao nor Emi could bring themselves to dignify this with a response.

* * *

CCX: Once again, this fic just sort of comes to a sudden stop. Very Rinnish. Can't believe I had to jump two ratings at once, though.


	3. Love Nest 3

Love Nest  
by Cyberchao X

Hisao came home from work to a most unexpected sight. Emi's usual prosthetics had been replaced by crude wooden ones, and she was also wearing a completely unnecessary eyepatch. She'd also fitted hooks over Rin's stumps. "I take it you're in the mood for roleplaying?"

Emi grinned. "You didn't forget about me becoming a pirate, did you?"

Hisao sighed. "I thought that was just because, as you put it, you already had the legs for it. And, though in a rare display of modesty on your part you neglected to say it…the booty."

"I don't like these," Rin said of her hooks. "They look like they could actually hurt someone." She thought for a moment and then sat down at Emi's…well, near where Emi was standing, anyway.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Emi asked.

"Whittling," Rin replied. "Captain Emi's peg legs will be the finest in the world, the envy of every pirate to sail the seven seas. Except for the ones that still have both of their original legs."

"Does this ruin your plans?" Hisao asked.

"Nah. Yeah. I was kind of looking forward to the two of us taking you hostage—hey, _someone's_ gotta be the one getting looted in this roleplay, and you're the only one who isn't missing any limbs—but at least she's gotten into the idea of being a pirate now. Sort of."

"Ah, but you can't really go anywhere with her working on your legs. So this humble merchant has you at a disadvantage, dread captain." Hisao smirked.

"Y-you wouldn't." The top half of her pirate costume quickly found its way to the floor. "If you make me flinch, it'll mess up Rin's work! You don't want to interfere with Rin when she's making art, do you?"

"Rin? Can you stop for just a moment?" Rin did so, and Hisao removed the wooden prostheses from Emi—or more accurately, removed Emi from the prostheses, carrying her off. "Carry on."

"Hee-hee-hee-Hisao!" The light touches of Hisao's tongue on her bare breasts and torso as he carried her caused her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh dear. I do believe the captain is ticklish. So, shall I carry on with this treasure chest, or move on to other forms of pirate booty?"

"I don't think I like this roleplaying anymore…"

Hisao sighed. "…Me either, I guess. The sexy pirate costume was nice, but your _real_ jewels are a lovely pair of emeralds and you're covering one of them up." He removed her eyepatch.

"So poetic."

* * *

CCX: Special thanks to Mountaineer, whose fic "Ascent: An Emilogue" (on the Katawa Shoujo forums, not here) reminded me of Emi's dreams of being a pirate.

* * *

"Hisao, not that we're not glad that you're on your own, but why haven't you invited us out to see your home?"

Hisao sighed at his father's question. "My current situation is…complicated."

"Something that you can't even tell your parents about?"

"It regards my living situation."

"That's the other thing. You make it clear that you're not alone, but you've never brought your girlfriend home to meet your parents."

"That's…kind of a problem. For more reasons than one."

"…Is it because you're worried that we wouldn't approve of you dating someone from that high school? Because we're fine with it."

"…That's one of the reasons."

"You're not two-timing, are you?"

"That's when you're seeing two girls behind each other's backs, right? No, I'm not doing that."

"Hisao?"

Hisao sighed again. "But you're not far off the mark. What the three of us have goes against every societal norm in the world. Were there a country that would marry three people together, we'd go to it, but…"

"…So they know about each other. That's not much better."

"Like I said, they wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't shut one of them out if I wanted to. Which I don't. It was actually Rin that first invited Emi into our relationship…I was a bit stunned when it happened, but Emi had already confessed to me as well, and I couldn't say I was disappointed."

"…I'm confused."

"They knew each other—were very close friends—before I met either of them. Rin's feelings for Emi turned out to go beyond friendship, though. As for Emi…I don't even know anymore. She swears that she isn't _physically_ attracted to women, but whether or not that's true is irrelevant because on an emotional level she definitely loves Rin unconditionally and would do just about anything to make her happy. Also I think it might be more convenient for her because she's _very_ energetic and I have a heart condition." He laughed, trying to make a joke out of it. "Though my heart's a lot stronger thanks to her."

"It sounds like you're happy. But now that you've told me all this, you no longer have an excuse not to bring your girlfriends home to meet us."

"I'll…see what I can do. I'll call you back." He hung up.

"See what you can do about what?" Emi asked accusingly.

"You…heard that?"

"Yeah. You told your parents about the three of us?"

"I had to. I don't think they're judging me. But they still want to meet the girlfriends, even though there are two of them. We should probably visit them. Besides, your mother knows about the three of us."

"…I'd rather if they came here."

"Why?"

"You haven't noticed? Rin's going through one of her moody phases again."

"That'll never do. We're going to have to wait until Rin's mood improves. I want their first impression to be of the dreamer who makes me—who makes _us_ happy, not of the brooding girl who just makes us want to protect her from herself."

"Agreed. Come on, let's try to snap her out of it."

* * *

Rin sighed. "Your legs are ready, my captain."

Emi giggled. "You're still on about that?" She took the carved legs. "They're lovely. A bit…interesting, but they look like they should still be functional, so that's good. But I can tell that you're not alright. Artist's block again?"

"Maybe if we were actually sailing the seven seas. It could give me inspiration."

"Always the dreamer. I told my parents about the two of you. They want to meet you."

"…I need to paint something. You should go now."

"…Okay."

"'Okay?'" Emi was a bit more concerned as Hisao led her away.

"Trust her. I think she wants to paint something to give to my parents. We'll check on her when it comes time for another meal. She'll be fine in there, and it's not like either of us has anywhere to be today."

"Don't be so sure. She does still have the pirate hooks in there with her."

Hisao kissed Emi. "If it will make you feel more comfortable, we'll go confiscate them."

"Thanks. You're absolutely right, you know."

"About?"

"About my feelings towards Rin. She's every bit as important to me as you are, maybe even more so. And the attraction isn't physical…it's just there. I love her. I may not understand her…but I couldn't live without her. I never realized how much I loved her until you came into our lives. I wonder, would she ever have confessed to me without you around?"

"Yes," Hisao interrupted.

"Hm. But would I have recognized it for what it was? After all, I loved her, too, but not in a romantic way. Even now, I'm not sure if what I feel for her is romantic love."

"Doesn't matter. You love her, just as I love her."

Emi nodded. "It is a shame that the only countries that would allow polygamy are backwater countries where same-sex marriages are taboo and women are considered to be their husbands' property. I mean, we _could_ go to one of those countries because it's not like we need a country where they'd allow one woman to have multiple husbands, but…"

"…But there's no way we'd do that. Yeah." Hisao paused. "You know where we wouldn't have to conform to any societal norms?"

"Where?"

"On the seven seas. Your 'pirate' plan never looked so attractive, Emi."

"You know that was all a joke, right?"

"Yeah. But if we were pirates, we could live like this and not be tied to any country that could tell us that what we were doing was wrong."

"…You're something else, Hisao."


	4. Love Nest 4

Love Nest  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda.

"Well hey there cutie," Hisao said. "We're going to see my parents today, remember?"

"Well why do you think I'm spending so much time on make-up and stuff?" Emi replied.

"You're wearing your hair like that?"

Emi frowned. "I thought you _liked_ it when I wore my hair in twintails just like I did when we were in high school."

"Oh, I do. It suits one as exuberant as you. But that exuberance could come off as immaturity." He kissed the back of her neck as he pulled the beads out of her hair. "And you look so pretty with your hair down, too."

"Yeah, nice try. You're just worried that they'll see a short, flat-chested girl and assume that their son is banging a minor. I _don't_ plan on being mistaken for a minor today," she said. "I think I'll need my best prosthetics today."

"The ones with the realistic skin?"

"No, the ones with the working joints."

Hisao retrieved them and helped Emi put them on. "That was some accusation seeing as how you were a bit worried about your height as well. Ah, I see what you meant when you said you weren't planning on being mistaken for a young girl today," he said, as Emi slid a pair of hip-hugging pinstriped pants onto her legs.

"Hey, I know my strengths." Vertical stripes have a way of accentuating curves—and lengthening legs, for that matter. A sleeveless green top and a pair of high-heeled black ankle boots completed the ensemble, along with a pair of earrings and a ring—the latter a gift from Hisao. "Okay, time to help Rin get ready."

Rin hadn't even selected an outfit. "Need some help?"

"Emi. You look wonderful, as expected. I can't compete."

"It's not a competition. And if you feel the need to try to one-up me, just wear a top that accentuates how much better-endowed you are than me up there."

"I need to show how capable I can be without help. That means no feeding me, so I have to wear pants. Can't compete with your butt." A usual pause. "Especially not with those pants."

"Don't worry about competing. You've got nice pants, right?"

"Too much like yours."

"Fits even better, since I see a nice top for you that would go well with the pants I'm wearing." Fully dressed, Rin looked not entirely unlike a gangster, with both top and pants being dark and pinstriped, but the top three buttons of the shirt were left undone to reveal some of Rin's cleavage. The tied-off sleeves and the sandals upon her feet somewhat ruined this image, though.

Rin picked up a tube containing her painting. "We ready?"

"Yep. Everyone looks wonderful."

"Eh…you're okay." Rin and Emi giggled, having both thought to tease Hisao at the same time.

"Yeah, I know." Hisao was in one of his usual sweater-vest combos. Both girls often teased Hisao about his sweater vests, but they worked well for him, and besides…better to give the students something easy to joke about behind his back, so they wouldn't find anything more substantive to make fun of.

* * *

Hisao knocked on the door and waited. Both parents came to greet him and reacted…predictably, looking back and forth between the two girls. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Nakai. I'm Rin Tezuka. I'd shake your hand, but, well…"

Hisao's parents looked even more nervous. "She used the same line on me when we first met."

"Just a little humor. My way of disarming people."

Emi started giggling. "'Disarming' people?"

"As you can see, Rin's not at all shy about her situation," Hisao said. "…and somehow that has made you even more nervous because you can't find anything wrong with Emi at the moment and are afraid that her problem might be internal just like mine."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Hisao's father said.

"Just like the old days, huh? 'Hey, that's the Yamaku Academy uniform; I wonder what _their_ problem is?'" Emi said.

"Yeah, I know. As if Yamaku _only_ accepted students with disabilities. True, they make up a huge majority of the student body, but not _all_ of it."

An uncomfortable pause before all three of them started laughing. "I'm sorry," Emi apologized. "I don't usually cover it up like this; I'm more used to getting strange looks _because_ of my disability." They entered the house and removed their shoes, at which point Emi's "problem" became evident. "I, uh, I actually brought my realistic prosthetics with me…I'll go change now."

"…Why didn't you just wear those in the first place?"

"Not enough joint flexibility to wear high heels."

Hisao sighed and rolled his eyes as Emi went off to change. "That's Emi for you. Insecure about her height but not about her amputee status. Don't ask about how she got that way, though; it still brings up unpleasant memories."

"I have a gift for you. One of my paintings. I painted it just for this occasion." Rin decided it was time to change the subject. Seeing Hisao's parents still a bit uncertain, she added, "Don't worry, I don't have any unpleasant memories surrounding my condition. I was born this way. Or were you wondering how I paint with no arms?"

"It…did cross my mind," Hisao's mother said.

"I use my feet. I can do a lot of things with my feet. I'm also pretty skilled with my mouth."

Hisao tried to keep a straight face as he helped Rin remove the painting. "Wow, Rin, that's…"

"Huh. When we went to pick Hisao up after he graduated from Yamaku, I saw a mural on one of the walls. Was that your work, Rin?" Rin nodded.

"Yeah, that's just it…this looks more like something Rin would have painted back then. Her more recent works are…well, they're still very abstract, but they're not usually this…disturbing."

"You don't like it, Hisao?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Rin, you know I love all of your work. But…when you start in with the disembodied heads and the otherwise warped human figures, I start to worry about you."

Rin shrugged. "I guess I just had an old-time inspiration. Must have been thinking about school and meeting you." It was at this point that Emi returned, now wearing her realistic-looking prostheses.

"And your artwork, is that a career or just a hobby?"

"More like a calling."

"In those terms, career," Hisao said, "but yeah, calling it a 'career' would seem to imply that it was some form of work, when really it's more like just something she has to do, and the fact that she can make money from selling it is just a bonus."

"Well, it will be, anyway," Emi said, "because the three of us living off of just your teacher's salary would be a bit rough. But! Soon enough I'll be the main breadwinner of the family!"

"'Soon enough'?" Hisao's father asked.

Emi nodded. "Right now I'm still a student. I'm almost finished, though, and then I'll be a physical therapist."

"Emi's good at fixing people. She fixed herself up quicker than any of her doctors thought possible after…well, that's not important, and then she fixed me up too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She helped me to start an exercise regimen and to eat healthier after I got to Yamaku. My condition is much less of an issue thanks to her."

"You're too sweet." Emi leaned in and kissed Hisao on the cheek.

"Hey, yeah, did you pack your running legs as well?"

"Of course I did. Though, since I'm not familiar with your neighborhood, you're going to have to lead our morning run tomorrow."

Hisao laughed. "Lucky me. It's not often that Emi Ibarazaki is forced to follow in someone else's tracks."

Emi turned bright red. "H-Hisao…"

"Emi, are you feeling okay? It's not like you to be this modest." Emi slugged him. "Back in high school, she called herself 'The Fastest Thing on No Legs'. It's probably an accurate description, too, because she's in the running—no pun intended—to represent Japan in the Paralympics in Rio." (CCX: It's not exactly clear when the game is set, but since this is five years afterwards, I'm assuming that London's already passed.)

Emi made a dismissive noise. "If I were really the fastest thing on no legs I'd have at least medaled in London."

"Must be horrible to have to settle for the Asian record."

"It is. I want the world record." Emi was back to smiling.

"Careful now. If you become too famous, our unconventional living arrangement might be exposed."

"We'd have to get married and both take Rin as our mistress."

"Psh. More like I'd marry Rin and we'd both take _you_ as our mistress. Besides, less questions that way. Maybe we could even call the trip to Rio our honeymoon."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Rin got between the two and rather effectively ended the argument, putting one foot squarely in each of their laps and…rubbing. "Don't worry, Rin, we were just teasing each other," Hisao said.

"Don't care."

"Well, you made your point. Now save the rest of this affection for later," Emi said.

"'Kay."

"Hah…I kind of wish you'd told me in advance what kinds of disabilities your girlfriends had, though, Hisao," his mother said. "I'm not really sure if I chose the best dinner."

"I can use a fork," Rin said.

"There's…soup."

"Hisao or Emi will have to help me with that. I could try to do it myself, but it's not easy."

"How…" Hisao's father said quietly to him.

"Same way she holds a paintbrush. With her toes." Rin's feet still hadn't moved far from where they'd been when she started getting frisky with her two partners, so Hisao took the foot that was near him and began stroking it.

"You see this, Emi? Hisao's almost as bad as I am."

"It's not exactly the same. I mean, it's not that much different from Hisao and me holding hands. Well, except for that it can only be done when you're sitting down." Emi began teasing the other foot, only to find herself nearly going beyond what was appropriate and hastily straightening up, shifting Rin's foot to the floor and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, probably best not to get too explicit, but I'm sure my parents understand the way young love works."

"We've been living together for five years."

"So?" Rin didn't respond, instead quietly allowing Hisao to continue massaging her foot, then putting the other one in his lap. She shifted her head down onto Emi's bare shoulder. Then, eventually, it was time for dinner. Hisao decided it was impolite to make the visit all about the three of them and asked his parents how things had been going for them. Conversation was polite, and Rin was able to show her pedial dexterity quite well.

* * *

CCX: Word does not recognize "pedial" as being an actual word, though dictionary . com says it is and means exactly what you'd expect it to mean—"pedis" being the Latin for "foot" whereas "manus" is the Latin for "hand". If it wasn't, though, that wasn't going to stop me from using it, based on that exact derivation method.

* * *

After dinner, the three young adults all agreed that the time for pleasantries had passed and retreated to an area where they could have more privacy. "I've got to say, it was tough to refrain from grabbing that ass for so long. You really look stunning today, Emi," Hisao said, removing the pants that framed it so well and helping her to remove her legs. Emi was just as anxious to get Hisao undressed.

"Hey, what about me?" Rin said, unsuccessfully trying to shake her top off of her shoulders.

"Oh, of course, you were very tempting too, Rin," Hisao said, helping to unbutton the shirt as Emi also realized her mistake and undid Rin's pants. "I'm glad you were so concerned about trying to make a good impression on my parents; with that top, you could've easily allowed yourself to get 'clumsy' in order to force me to fish a piece of food out of there."

"Mm…Hisao, you're the best." Rin started to fiddle with the button to Hisao's pants with her teeth.

"It's okay, I'll do it myself." Rin nodded her appreciation. Foreplay wasn't exactly Rin's forte; anything less than complete undress would make things at least a little awkward. For her partner, anyway; Rin was still clad in a black bra and panties as she began licking Hisao's member. Hisao gently began rubbing her nipples through the fabric, wanting to rub her pussy as well but being unable to reach without having to lean over her, which would have the effect of thrusting deeper into her throat than she'd be able to handle. Rin let out a little moan, engrossed in her current task, only looking up when she felt the absence of Hisao's hands and wondered why he'd stopped.

As it turned out, he'd stopped because he'd been pushed down flat on the bed, his arms not _quite_ long enough. Emi wanted a piece of the action as well and had plopped her generous posterior on Hisao's face, writhing from side to side and inviting Hisao's touch, rubbing at her tender nether regions through the thin dark blue panties—a shade most would consider "navy", but of course the three of them knew it better and the color was somewhat of an in-joke between them. Seeing that Emi was too enthralled with Hisao's touch to see what was going on around her, Rin propped herself up on her stubby arms and turned herself around, swinging one leg over Hisao's body so that she was straddling him, then reached up and grabbed Emi's top with her toes, pulling it up. Emi raised her arms up so that Rin could finish pulling it off; it was more satisfying than simply taking it off herself. It was still awkward, though, because it meant Rin was taking both of her legs off of the bed. Once her breasts had been bared, Emi grabbed Rin's ankles and helped guide her feet to Emi's nipples, gasping as her two lovers stimulated her together. Hisao probed deeper, pulling her panties aside and sticking his tongue into her rear. (CCX: It should be noted again that while this is after somewhat of a composite of Rin's and Emi's routes, it hewed closer to Rin's and as such, that anal scene never happened.) "Oh, God…"

"You're telling me. We need a new position."

"Mm? But I like this…" Rin complained.

Emi complied, and removed herself from Hisao while putting Rin back on the bed. "Don't worry, there's plenty more for you to do," she said, a finger teasingly slipping into Rin's bra and toying with her left nipple. She pulled the armless girl onto her own body, sitting somewhat upright. Teasing her all the more, delighting as the girl squirmed around, rubbing against her own body, Rin's slight posterior crashing against Emi's box.

"That's a great idea, Emi," Hisao said, opening a condom and putting it on (not ready to have a baby, remember?). He hooked his fingers into Rin's panties and pulled them down, the girl kicking them off of her as Hisao situated himself and began thrusting into her. He leaned over and kissed her, hands on Emi's back as his chest pressed against the backs of her hands, still tantalizing Rin's chest.

A moan of pleasure escaped Rin's throat, only to die out somewhere in Hisao's as the two mouths were locked together. "Mm, Hisao…you're amazing," Emi said. "It feels as if you're actually inside _me_ right now."

"Mm," Hisao said, breaking off the kiss with Rin to respond, "That's probably just as much Rin's reactions to my movements as it is me, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Emi felt her panties grow uncomfortably damp and reached down to try to remove them, but Rin was pinning her down too well. She settled for sneaking a finger inside of them, in order to stimulate herself further; the other hand returned to Rin's chest.

She decided to move her hand, so close to Rin's bottom already, to stick a finger inside the girl, who immediately turned, to Hisao's surprised and consternation. "Not in there," Rin said.

"Ugh. Yeah, bad idea, Emi. It was…well, it was even worse than what Rin did to me just now."

Rin gasped, realizing that she'd turned herself over with Hisao still somewhat inside of her. "Sorry!"

"Wait, now what's all this?"

"Bad experiment. Sort of spur-of-the-moment."

"Hisao was comforting me. Then it stopped being comfortable. Was before you joined us." (CCX: …and… yeah, Hisao's still experienced that same pain. Love the uncertainty of all of this.)

"…Well, of course it was bad if you just did it on a whim. How'd you even get it in?"

"It wasn't _that_ hard… I mean, difficult. What makes you an expert on anal?"

"I'm no expert, but I have heard some things. Remember the captain of the track team at Yamaku?"

"He shoved it in you? I knew there had been something between you two."

Emi laughed. "No, there was nothing between us. We were just good friends. He told me things. I did have a crush on him at one point, but the reason he knew so much about anal sex is because he did it frequently—he was _gay_."

"Well, I still don't think I ever want to try anal sex again. If you want to, I could stick a finger into you, but I'd rather not mess with that cute little butt."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Why are we talking instead of making love?" Rin asked.

"No idea," Emi said, removing her soaked panties. Hisao removed Rin's bra, and all three were nude. "If Hisao's feeling up to it, I wouldn't mind taking a turn."

"I'll be on the bottom, then. And you can stick your bottom on me. That is, unless you want to put Hisao in the middle."

"That's awfully tempting, but it's probably easier for him to thrust into me than for me to have to thrust onto him.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'm game for being in the middle." Hisao pressed himself up against Rin and invited Emi to top him. Emi was practically bolt upright, seeing as how her legs ended just past the knees, as she straddled the other two and started thrusting onto Hisao's likewise bolt upright penis. "That a girl. You're so sexy when you're not wearing your prosthetics."

"Oh? You have a stump fetish? Is that how the two of us landed you?"

Hisao playfully slapped her in the back of the head. "Not that. It's more what you're still able to do even without your missing limbs that turns me on."

"I agree, Emi. What's left of your legs is very attractive."

"You two."

Hisao stuck a finger into Emi's mouth, then trailed it across her stomach. "You're not so bad yourself." He soon realized he had a much better source of moisture, though, and reached behind him, feeling Rin's juices flowing to the surface and wanting to share the wealth with Emi, smearing it onto her breasts.

"I want more. Please, Hisao, you know what I want." She pulled herself off of Hisao and removed the condom from his pulsating member.

* * *

CCX: Hey hey hey, stop right there! There will be none of that in a Cyberchao X fanfiction!

…Hisao complied, coming all over Emi's body, covering her breasts, torso, and arms. He was careful to avoid coming into her, so he stayed away from her lower half, and he didn't want to get any on her face, either. Emi gave a dreamy grin as she felt the warmth rush over her.

CCX: Oh, that's right; the reason why jizzing all over girls was never a thing in my fanfiction before is because most of my lemons were purely yuri. But I draw the line at bukkake. (Actually, I double-checked with urbandictionary to see if I was right about bukkake being specifically when it's in the face, and they say that while that's usually the case, the important thing isn't that it's in the face—one definition said it doesn't even have to be a woman—but that there have to be _a large group_ of men blowing their loads for it to be bukkake. First I ever heard of that. Whatever, I'm still not letting a girl get a face full of cum in one of my fanfics.)

"Okay, my turn," Rin said. "I came on you, and you came on Emi, so Emi has to come on me now."

"No way! I'm not making Hisao lick me clean when it's his cum. Hisao, you have to clean up down there; Rin should clean up top."

"But, but, my…" Rin trailed off.

"Is waiting for me to clean it up," Emi smiled. Rin accepted this; Emi would be licking up her juices, even if much of it was already on Hisao, and besides, she still needed a little eating out, too, right?

Right. Hisao quickly brought Emi to the edge, and her vision went white as her two lovers bathed her with their tongues. Meanwhile, she was licking up Rin's juices off of Hisao, delighting in the way their flavors mingled together. Rin felt the same way about licking Hisao's juices off of Emi, although there was an unfamiliar third flavor. Where did that come from? "There's something else here…"

"That's… probably… yourself… you're tasting," Hisao said. "I put some of your juices on Emi."

"Oh. Interesting. Not as good as you two, though."

"Well, yeah, it'd just be weird, you know?"

Rin shook her head, and the matter was dropped. There were other matters to attend to. Afterwards, they decided that they needed to clean up for _real_, and piled into the shower. Tried to, anyway; it wasn't really made for three people, so Hisao got out and waited for Emi and Rin to finish up, then took a quick shower of his own while the girls got dressed. Hisao finished as well, and the three of them piled into bed together, Rin taking the center spot on this particular night.

* * *

CCX: The thing about this fic is, it's probably never going to be "complete", not because it's going to be left unfinished but because there's no real finish line to head to. It seems pretty clear that this isn't the last chapter, though, because they're still at Hisao's parents' house. This is Cyberchao X, signing off.


	5. Love Nest 5

Love Nest  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: Katawa Shoujo belongs to 4LS, bitches.

It was a dream Emi Ibarazaki had had many times. A bad memory, actually. Except on this night, it wasn't a memory but a dream—something that seems realistic at the time, but once you wake up you realize there were all sorts of factual inconsistencies, assuming you don't realize it while you're still dreaming and end up turning it lucid. So it was on this particular night that when Emi's subconscious recalled that fateful day, 13 years ago, it messed up on the number of people in the car. Her father was driving, of course, and there were two passengers—Emi and her best friend, Rin Tezuka. This was the first factual inconsistency, and the second—Emi and Rin hadn't even known each other at that time. The third was that like Emi, Rin still had all of her limbs, when in fact she had been born with non-functioning arms that needed to be removed immediately. The crash occurred, just as it had originally. "Father!" Emi called out. "Rin! Father! Rin!" Emi watched helplessly as they were forced to cut the girls out of the car—Emi losing her legs, and Rin losing her arms.

"Rin…" A soft kiss on Emi's forehead woke her up, and she stared into the dark green eyes of the girl whose name she'd been calling out in her sleep. "Ah, Rin…"

"Nightmare again?"

"Y-yeah. The usual, but different. This time, instead of playing out exactly as it had happened in real life, you were there too. You had all of your arms, and they had to amputate them to get you out, just like they had to amputate my legs." Emi reflected. "It's weird; I don't think I've ever seen pictures of you at that age, so my mind must have made that image up on its own."

"What age?"

"Well, the accident happened 13 years ago, so we were 13 years younger than we are now. But the two of us have only known each other for 7 years.

"Hmm. It is a mystery."

"Where's Hisao?"

"Out. Waiting for you."

Emi quickly changed into her running clothes and put on her running legs, tying her hair up in the twintails she wore during their youth. She liked wearing her hair long. Soon enough it would be time to cut it short again; better for top-flight competition. Even then she usually had the longest hair on the track. Maybe if she tried cutting it real short, it would give her that extra edge? Emi sighed.

"You're late," Hisao said.

"No, you're early," Emi responded. This was another running joke between them, and they laughed. "Anyway, cut me some slack; I had another nightmare."

"'_Another_'? You mean it wasn't the usual?"

"No, it was…sort of. It wasn't a factual recollection this time, though. Rin was there, and she had arms, but they had to take her arms just like they had to take my legs."

"But I wasn't there?"

"Of course not, silly, you still have all of your limbs. Also with your heart condition, especially undiagnosed as it would have been at that time…" She trailed off. "I don't even want to _think_ about how that dream would end."

Hisao felt compelled to give Emi a warm embrace. "Dreams can't hurt us. Well, yours sort of can by dredging up bad memories, but…I'm not going anywhere. I promised you, I'll be with you."

"Yeah, but you even said you can't promise forever. None of us can."

"Emi, you cheer up and put a smile back on your face right now or I will put one there myself!" Hisao's hands started to creep under Emi's t-shirt.

"How can you be horny at a time like this?" Emi asked bitterly.

"'M not," Hisao said, hands remaining on her belly rather than creeping upward. "I just need to see your smile." And he began tickling her until she laughed. "Much better. There's my smiling beauty." He kissed her, then set off to start the morning run.

* * *

What to do now? Probably not get dressed yet. It was possible, but it would be easier to wait for Emi and Hisao to return to help her. Breakfast? Breakfast would be good. Rin was hungry. But Rin wasn't very good in the kitchen. That was usually Hisao's job. Painting. Rin had an idea floating around in her head, and she'd brought her supplies. Would need to find place to set up. Somewhere that wouldn't be a problem if things got messy. Where? Hisao probably learned how to cook from his parents. Breakfast would be better after they woke up. Maybe not, because he said they weren't around much. But this wasn't working. Rin paced around. Television. Television was boring, and when it wasn't boring it just inspired more paintings. Rin already had enough ideas for now, and more might make her lose the ones she already had. Nowhere to paint. Would be impolite to get the carpets messy. Television had video games hooked up. All too recent, though. Rin had tried video games before, but they generally moved too quickly and she didn't like manipulating the control sticks. Older systems with d-pads were better. Maybe if television was boring enough she'd fall asleep again. Outside. Yes, that would work.

Emi and Hisao couldn't help but laugh when they returned to find Rin outside painting. "What are you doing out here?" Emi asked.

"Painting."

"But why?"

"Have to. You know that."

"She means why out here?" Hisao said. "It's a good thing no one else wakes up this early; you're still in your nightgown.

"Thought it would be rude to paint inside. Could've left a stain."

"That's…actually sound logic. Still should've at least put some pants on, though. Can you take a momentary time out?"

Rin nodded. "Very quick. Can't let the paint dry out."

"Hey, quick is what I'm all about!" Emi replied. "This'll go quicker with everyone's help, though."

"You got it." Hisao and Emi rushed Rin inside—both of them could move quicker than she could—and changed her in record time—it was easy enough for them to quickly find clothes that were already paint-spattered—getting her back out there in under two minutes before heading in to shower off after their run. This, too, didn't take long, because both felt that they'd rather be out with Rin than fooling around in the shower with just the two of them. This was not to say that they'd never done that sort of thing in the shower after their morning runs before, but that was only when Rin was still sleeping and refused to be awakened. Doing so with Rin awake felt like a betrayal of her trust, but they also knew better than to even offer to include her, seeing as how this would mean interrupting her while she was working. So they _just_ showered together, no sex involved. Well… okay, there were some hands placed in some intimate places, but they didn't linger for any longer than was needed to scrub.

They got dressed, Hisao in a dark brown button-up shirt and black pants and Emi in a white t-shirt that said "I run, therefore I am"—in English; something she'd picked up in London in 2012—and a blue skirt. Hisao was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't making even a cursory effort to hide her prosthetics, but the reasoning behind this soon became all the more evident when, upon finding a good spot from which to watch Rin paint, she sat down and removed them again. "Why should I hide my lack of legs from the world when Rin's sitting out on your front lawn painting armlessly?" she asked in defense of her decision.

"Absolutely no reason at all," Hisao replied, kissing her forehead. "You're both beautiful just the way you are, and anyone who can't see that is a fool." They sat out there for awhile, until Emi decided she was just too hungry and went inside, Hisao following right behind her.

"Oh, we didn't know you were awake," his mother said.

"We always wake up pretty early. We go running together every morning."

"You don't look like you're dressed for running," his father said.

"We changed afterwards. We were just outside watching Rin. Normally she sleeps in, but not today," Emi said. "She was concerned about making a mess, so she went outside to do her painting."

"Oh, good, so you're all up. We'll all have breakfast together then."

"Only if we bring it outside," Hisao said. "Once Rin gets started, she doesn't stop until she's finished."

"We usually have to make sure she remembers to eat and sleep," Emi added.

"Is that so? She seems quite dedicated."

"That's… definitely a positive way of looking at it."

"You have a more negative view?"

"Obsessed," Emi said. "She doesn't really do anything halfway, and that can scare us sometimes. Of course that's also what we love about her." She blushed. That same fervor that made Rin so impossible to work with when she needed to paint made her an absolute delight to share a bed with.

"Well, it's a nice day," Mrs. Nakai said, "I guess we could use the fresh air." And they set up a picnic outside. A breakfast picnic. Rin still wouldn't stop to eat, though, so when Emi was finished—even though she ate more than Hisao, she still finished before him—she fed Rin, who opened her mouth when Emi brought food to it.

"I still can't say I approve of this polyamory thing," Hisao's father told him. "But I approve of both of these girls. They seem really nice, and they definitely seem to make you happy."

"I'm glad you approve. Because I don't think any of us would be able to leave the other two. We all love each other so much." Hisao's father nodded in reply, and Hisao continued, "If only morality didn't try to intrude into legality…"

"It's a necessity. Laws are rooted in morals."

"I suppose. But there's a difference between crimes against another and crimes with them. How is it a crime to have too much love?"

"An interesting philosophical question. The world may never know."


End file.
